1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a battery cell structure.
2. Background
Wireless charging may transfer energy between a transmitter and a receiver through an inductive coupling. A receiver may be provided in a system, such as a phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc. A wireless charging receiver may include a coil, a control integrated circuit (IC) and a shielding film.